User talk:AliMa
Hi. Glad to see someone else working on entries for characters. May I suggest, though that character articles not include titles like "Detective" or "Doctor"? --T smitts 20:50, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Ok. I was hesitant about that "Det.". Thanks for solving my doubts. AliMa 06:49, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Cold Case Wiki talk:Community Portal Hi there, just letting you know I left you all a message on the community portal. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:21, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Episode Picture I thought the episode picture should be one that sums up the episode a bit. Hence I had Cindy, Art, and the girls on the beach for "A Perfect Day", Mike discovering the container full of girls in "Cargo", the picture of the five old friends in "Blood on the Tracks", etc. So do you find if I upload a different one for "Sabotage"? --T smitts 15:02, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Music pages Pretty good for a start. I hope to still fill out more character pages first. --T smitts 17:05, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Blank Generation Glad to see someone besides me creating pages for characters. I just wanted to note a couple of things: *Try to watch the whole episode from beginning to end, picking up caps along the way. Don't stop watching for good ones for a character just because you already got one for them. Sometimes you'll see a better one later. Don't worry about having multiples for one character. Just pick the best one afterward. Sometimes, without meaning to, you'll find pictures of the older and younger versions where even their positions match up (check out Dr. Greggs, Mitch Hathaway, and Will Paige). It's really nice when that happens, but don't go out of your way to do that; you'll drive yourself crazy! *That's actually not Anna Mayes. That's Matthew's suicidal mother. I don't recall if she got a name or not but I'll check. Anna was an old detective friend of Scotty's. She first appeared in "Lover's Lane" and returned in a few others. I'll fix it tomorrow. *I think Bill Crawford, Nick Logan, and Stewart Adams should have their statuses (stati?) changed to "Unknown". Crawford and Logan because they may or may not have been arrested. Stewart for the same reason as Lloyd Chester. Thanks! Keep going! We'll get this thing up to speed yet! --T smitts 07:44, 17 August 2008 (UTC) New Template You might be interested to know I created a new template for characters who have the rare distinction of having been seen on-screen in three different times, as opposed to two. So far, the only I know of (excluding the regulars on the show) are Caroline and Tommy Dratton from "The Good Death", John Doe from "One Night", and John Smith from "The Road". I suppose Malik from "It Takes a Village" and possibly George Marks might count as well. --T smitts 04:06, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :True, although whether they were played by the same actor or not has little bearing on that. I'll bet there were a few others. You could probably argue Alessandro Rossilini from "Sabotage", since the flashbacks spanned several years. I don't know if I'll bother with that though. --T smitts 05:24, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! So good to have one of the regulars back here. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find people willing to help! :) --T smitts 22:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Note personali Welcome back! Good to get people back working on this! --T smitts 16:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC)